Heretofore, there has been known an adhering apparatus configured to unwind a belt-shaped adhesive sheet and adhere the adhesive sheet to a wafer, in which a data carrier is provided to a shaft core around which an adhesive sheet is wound, and data stored in the data carrier is read out, so as to appropriately set adhering conditions for the adhesive sheet (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
In a support device of Patent Literature 1, a loop antenna is disposed on an antenna surface perpendicular to an axis line of a support shaft for supporting the shaft core so that the loop antenna surrounds the axis line. A data carrier is provided to the shaft core, and the loop antenna communicates with the data carrier. It is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 that the support device eliminates the need for a fine positional adjustment for supporting the shaft core to achieve the communication between the data carrier and the loop antenna.
In addition, some of known devices include a support device in which a loop antenna and a data carrier are disposed in the vicinity of a metallic frame, an adhering apparatus in which a belt-shaped sheet is supported in a metallic casing or the like.